The More Things Change
by IMSLES
Summary: It's time to make the big move from the Navy Yard to Quantico. What awaits the team at their new home and can it ever really feel like home to them all. Written for The Great NCIS-Exodus Challenge.


DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

The More Things Change

The squeal of the tape dispenser as it released the final strip of tape on the last box to be packed signaled the finality of her time in her lab. Abby gave a deep sigh as she laid her hand on top of the newly sealed carton and glanced around the room that had been like a second home to her for so many years. Her lab no more.

She was filled with mixed emotions. Sad that she was leaving her domain and moving to a new lab that had limited space to call her own. Thrilled about the new adventure and the opportunity to have access to some of the more innovative forensic tools and machines.

She'd spent as many hours as she could setting up her space at the lab in Quantico, the future new home for NCIS, the FBI and the CIA and even the Army's CID.

She had her own computers and other basic machines that were solely to be used by her for NCIS. All the agency's lab techs would have access to DNA analyzers and the more expensive high tech computers that were always of the question with the limited budget of NCIS.

She prepared to leave running her hands along the metal surfaces of the now bare tables one last time. The swish of the doors opening caused her to look up to see who was entering.

"Hey Abs," Tony smiled. McGee by his side gave her his own smile.

"Hi guys," she returned a sad smile of her own.

Tim sensed her inner struggle and was at her side putting his arm around her shoulders giving her a supportive squeeze. "It's going to be okay. We'll all still be together," Tim gave Tony a nod.

Tony took Abby's other side mirroring Tim's support. "Yeah. We're like the Musketeers. All for one and one for all."

Abby smiled basking in the normalcy of her friends. "I know. It's just going to take some getting used to. I worry about Gibbs. He's not the best at change. If you know what I mean?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Now just because he's a bit of a technophobe and his fashion dates back a few decades doesn't mean he can't handle working at a new location. Heck, he was a Marine and fought all around the world in all different kinds of conditions. Ones I'm sure that were more hostile than in the company of other government agencies."

"True," Abby nodded. "How do you guys feel about all this?" she waved her hand about.

"I won't miss the color scheme," Tim smirked.

Tony nodded in agreement, "Quantico is more the muted grey scheme."

Abby smiled a genuine smile cheered by the positive influence around her. "Will you help me with these last few boxes?" she asked indicating the stack by the door.

"Of course," Tony answered.

"We're here at your disposal," Tim gave her one last squeeze and joined Tony in picking up the boxes and heading for the elevator. Abby turned off the lights looking back one last time, as if to say goodbye, then joined her friends in the elevator. Her eyes misted as the doors slid shut, but she straightened her back to face the future head held high.

Gibbs stood in the barren squad room. Lots of memories played through his mind. The many cases. The many agents he'd worked with on those cases, some no longer around to make the move to Quantico. He wondered if their memories would be as strong in the new squad room.

He'd done his part to try to keep things as close to the original design. Their desks had been moved and arranged in a similar fashion. The computer screen was going to be more high tech, much to the delight of his young computer-savvy agent.

Lost in thought he was barely aware of the three friends nearing him.

"Hey Gibbs. One last look around for old time sakes," Tony knew this move was hardest for the team leader. Gibbs was leaving behind more years and memories than all of them. Though some were ones they al shared: Pacci, Kate, and Jenny. Even Mike Franks had made his presence know there post-retirement.

Gibbs shook off his repartee and regarded them. "All set Abs?" he asked as she came to his side to give him a hug and let him hug her in return.

"Yes. This is the last of it."

"Well, let's head out," he gestured with his head toward the elevator. "Ziva's already on her way there with Ducky and Jimmy."

They arrived at Quantico and gained entry with their new security badges. The first stop was the lab to help Abby with her boxes.

She was allotted limited space, but was given an office solely for her own use. Though it was small compared to her old office, it was big enough for her desk and a filing cabinet. She even managed a small bookcase where she could keep Bert safely on top.

There were a few scientists around working on their own evidence, but they all gave a wave of welcome to Abby. She returned their greetings and showed the guys where to put the boxes so she could sort through what she'd put in her office and what she'd be putting out in the lab.

"Thanks for all your help. I really appreciate it," she told them.

"Looks like you already made some friends," Tim eyed them, especially the men.

Abby tapped Tim on the shoulder. "We're just co-workers," she assured him knowing he was looking to see if any of the men were showing a special interest in her. "For now," she teased.

Tim rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried," he frowned.

Abby laughed lightly and Gibbs grabbed Tim's elbow to get him moving while Tony tried to hide his own laughter at his friends. "Let's go to the squad room and help Ziva," Gibbs ordered.

As they walked along the hallway leading to the squad room, the agents noticed the Most Wanted pictures hanging on one side. At least knowing some of their past work came with them was a connection to the Navy Yard.

When they reached the end Tony's eyes popped open and Tim's jaw dropped. "No way!" they both uttered stunned. Gibbs grinned.

"Well come gentlemen," Ziva greeted them standing in the middle of the squad room. "Just like house," she spread her arms out and looked all around.

Tim recovered before his partner and slapped him on the back. "It's just like home, Ziva. Guess orange must be our signature color."

"Ya think McMonochrome," Tony shook his head.

Gibbs flicked his head to the side and continued to smile on his way to his desk. He sat down saying, "I like it." He put his arms behind his head and leaned back thinking, 'Who says I can't adapt to change.' He watched as his agents finally began to settle into their own desks.

Before they got too comfortable the phone rang and Gibbs answered. They all stopped and watched their boss. He hung up and stood up, "Grab your gear, dead petty officer in Rock Creek Park."

"Some things never change," Tony smirked as he grabbed his pack.


End file.
